Young and On the Run
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: Sometimes in the world, there are people with extraordinary abilities. Sometimes these people don't do the right thing. Alphas/Hetalia crossover, drama, love, and death ahead.
1. A Boy with a Red Hoodie

Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia, Alphas nor the female character in this story, she's owned by a lovely roleplayer I hang around... Yeah.

* * *

_Young and On the Run_

A young man stood with his back towards the bustling bank business with a red hoodie raised to the point his eyes were hidden from view. In his ears rested a set of ear-buds, the volume of the machine they were connected to: one. Next to him a friend faced the busy crowd and wore a smile and in that moment, the world was normal. The friend then made a noise that signaled the beginning.

Warmth then filled the room, a sense of home and caring melted into his bones as his friend reached over and tugged off his hood, grabbing him by the nape of his neck. The young man was herded to the back where the hand retracted after gently pulling free one of his ear-buds. The world zoomed and grew loud. He could hear the next city block over, and then the one after that. He tensed and focused, focused his hearing on the vault door before him. The keypad was worn with the keys used and with careful listening and best judgment, the door clicked open.

The hood was returned to its place before as the young man's two friends entered the vault, bagging whatever they could reach. Carefully the lad clad in the red hood made his way back into the warm room where he stood next to the brunette source. He tilted his head and sighed.

"Four minutes, Ari." He informed the other. She merely nodded, knowing he could hear it.

The two others joined them, and they backed their way out of the side door and to their van which the young man opened the back and sat. He arranged the bags that were handed to him before the friend who started the count reached forward and took the remaining ear-bud out.

"Listen for the police radios, and tell us any roadblocks, okay Mattie?" His friend asked and Mattie nodded, smiling softly. The world was no longer in stereo but it crashed back into that mode like a wave as his friend's hands retracted and he no longer had the protection from his own abilities. The sound of the van's back door closing sounded like a boulder hitting ground at max velocity and the small male had to stop himself from flinching.

Doing as he was told, Mattie instructed, warning the group's oldest where to avoid and how far away any cruiser was from any point. It took some time but the foursome finally lost the scent of the local police and made their hurried way back to the warehouse they currently resided in.

With the money unloaded and Mattie's friend helping him out of the van the four let out a collected sigh of relief. Ari nudged the eldest and asked, "Yao, what is for dinner?"

After the prompt, Yao stood from the pile of pillows and made his way to the make shift kitchen. He beckoned Ari to him and the pair started to prep their meal. She chopped the food up while the Asian fried the rice in the wok warmed by his ungloved hand. Mattie had forted himself within the piles and piles of pillows as his friend counted and stacked the bills they took. The youngest member in the group whimpered as the sounds of the outside refused to leave him be, and his eyes were bolted shut just so he wouldn't see everything around him.

Mattie's friend dug into his fort and joined him in the small cavern formed by the pillows. Gently he tugged the over sensitive boy's hands away from him and replaced them with his own. "Matthew, Matthew listen, don't hear, listen."

"Alfred, it won't stop."

"Mattie, listen." The older blond willed. "Listen and view, don't see and hear."

A small whimper left Matthew's mouth but he slowly tried to calm himself. The force wasn't there anymore, the sounds of next door and two miles around hounded on him, begging him to listen and take in. Matthew just couldn't stop. The words were louder than bombs dropping. Still he tried to listen to Alfred, focus on his words. Slowly his world came into focus and the male could listen to Alfred's words and really understand them. The other repeated the demand to listen and view and so Matthew did, he listened to the tone of Alfred's voice and looked only into the blue eyes.

After a few moments Matthew broke eye contact and smiled softly at his elder blond. "Thanks, I needed that," he murmured and placed his hands over the other's. He really wished he didn't He wished he didn't have to rely on Aricia and her rein over emotions, or on Alfred and his ability to take it _all_ away. He did not enjoy his own abilities, not at all. He figured he was better off with his own rather than Yao's.

"No problem." Alfred hummed offhandedly as he plugged Matthew back into his headphones and placed the red-rimmed glasses over his lavender eyes. It was then Ari proclaimed that they were fit to eat and so the two blonds burrowed out of the pillow fort and washed their hands with the hose in the "kitchen" area. The small band then gathered around each other on the floor and started to eat and chat over their victory. They figured they would get the rest of the month off after handing over the stolen cash to their boss.

After the meal, Alfred cleaned up and the other three moved over to the made shift living room with the pillow fort and the two elders chattered with one another. Alfred joined them after drying the only china they had to their names, and right as he reached out to tousle Matthew's hair, the youngest perked and piped up. "The boss is here."

* * *

Woah man, what's this type of story doing here? So, um, yeah, I'm trying to make an Alphas-Hetalia type crossover but instead of being "good" guys, they're...Not?

Welp fave, review and follow to your heart's content if you liked it! If not, tell me why you didn't like it! Anyone want to guess who the "boss" is?


	2. A Town Named Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas or Hetalia nor the female oc used in this story.

* * *

Young and On The Run  
II

****_The AC was broke, no it just felt like it was broke, he could hear it trying to work, the gears and fans spinning and grinding and crying. The radio down the street was talking nonsense of it being the coldest week in July this run down town had for a long time. It was obviously hot. Matthew was curled up on his bed dying of the heat that was supposed to be chill. It was utter bull, what the man was saying. He flinched as the neighbour turned the dial and he covered his ears._

_Everything was loud now, everything. He was suddenly aware that the house across the way had termites and the occupants were currently participating in a round of horizontal tango. He slapped his hands over his ears as the noise of the showers running and toilets being flushed roared heavily in his eardrums. He made the mistake of opening his eyes and he could see everything before him. He didn't need to see the aroma of his room nor the exact fine grain of his wardrobe._

_A pitiful noise left his lips. The noise turned into a whine and then a wail as sharp pain from the noises and as he turned towards the window, the sunlight hurting his eyes, making him squeeze them shut once more. He couldn't take much more of this-he wasn't even sure what it is anyways!_

_The door to Matthew's room opened and even though he had heard it he didn't even bother to acknowledge the unknown person. A dip in his bed only made the young male gasp and he was forced to sit up. The blonde cried as he was forced to take his hands away from his super sensitive ears. A deep, accented voice growled something at him and he flailed to pull his arms back, wanting to cover his ears so all he could hear was the blood flowing through them. The voice's body held them tight however and he was powerless to do otherwise._

_"Matthew Williams, come back to us, focus on in this room." The voice boomed and Matthew whimpered. He tugged his hands once more and this time the strong force holding them there let go. He curled up once more and whimpered. The voice barked a command, so there must be another person in the room. His ears reached out and clung to the two heartbeats they found.  
The hearts disappeared as new hands pried his hands away and his ears were covered by something warm-hands that weren't cold like death or his own, it was just warm. The hands moved so they could wipe the threatening tears away from the closed eyes. "Matthew, let me teach you how to listen, not hear."_

_The voice was just as warm as the hands, if not more. It dawned on him that that was all he could hear, the other's voice, not the neighbour and they privite time, not the termites or the sewers, just this man and his warm voice.  
"Let me teach you how to view and not see, to love and care. Let me teach you those, all you have to do is come with us...Come with us, Matthew, okay?"_

Matthew relaxed into the hold of Alfred as they settled down for the night. Their boss was happy with them, very much actually. The Boss was quick to point out they couldn't stay around much long after the last heist as there wasn't much more he could do to protect them other than using his means to alter the film. The boss suggested they use the money they were left over and move to North Carolina. Yao agreed that would be wise and then ushered the younger members of the group to bed. Matthew felt Alfred pry the headphones off and take off the glasses. He closed his eyes and relaxed. They all slowly fell into the arms of slumber and only awoke when their tummies demanded sacrifice in the mannerism of food. Alfred started to cook the last of their eggs when Matthew snuck up on his old friend and stole some of them to make pancake batter. That's what Yao and Ari woke up to.

After the meal and picking out what small town they wanted to bunk in to await their next mission from their boss, the four packed and picked and cleaned up the warehouse. Soon there was no evidence of them being around and the tags on the van were changed to a new North Carolina plates and they were off.

Yao offered to let Ari ride up front with him and the other brunette agreed, one because she enjoyed the company of the Asian and two because she didn't want to get between the snuggle bunnies in the back seat.  
"Onward to N.C.!" The sole female ALPHA proclaimed as Yao turned over the engine and off they went.

Jacksonville, North Carolina. It was a city build over the Wilson Bay, and much like its sister city in Florida, was named after the great Andrew Jackson. It had a bay for Ari and there was large apartments that would be tall enough Matthew would only have to worry about radio signals and airplane traffic if his ALPHA ability went out of whack.

The four poked their heads around after parking in a community parking lot. Soon they met back up and picked a make due home. They would would rent one with furnishes already around so they didn't have to worry about packing up on short notice. Yao and Ari signed on the deal as a newly wedded couple and obviously false names.

They were now ready to spend the rest of their month or so like normal people.

* * *

Woah moan, is this another chapter? Welp, tell my any flaws, praise, opinion, moments or anything in particular!

Still trying to figure out who the boss is? Tell me who you think it is!

Filler chapters for the win! Or lose, or neutral.


	3. A Woman with a Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas, Hetalia or the lovely oc used in here. Note: The Monaco used in the making of this chapter is based off a lovely person dubbed Ayla.

Whoa man, is this a new chapter? Welp then, enjoy?

* * *

_Young and On the Run  
_III

A few months had actually been blessed upon the small group of young ALPHAS. They hadn't been contacted by their boss and they enjoyed very moment of it. Yao enjoyed the fact they had a telly to watch and he could keep up with the outside world and its news now and Ari was more than happy she could see the bay and walk there from their apartment, so she was gone most days, sometimes taking Alfred with her. Matthew slept most of the time and when he wasn't he was baking with Yao or Ari or was dancing around the apartment like a dork because they were directly across from a radio tower and they played nice tunes.

They would laugh of course, and Matthew's cheeks would grow a deep shade of red before he got over it and continued to dance like a fool. Everyone in the makeshift home was in their own state of content. They kept out of the eyes of anyone as much as they could and cooked at home most nights. They patiently awaited their orders and made due with their money last until they did the next job.

On the turn of the season, as Fall started to show up, a folder showed up in the mail one day. Matthew blinked at it as he walked it up and into their home. He offered it over to Yao and sat on the couch with a sigh. "Do you think it's from the boss?"

"Can't you tell?"

"It looks completely unhandled, not even by a mailman." Matt replied. Ari and Alfred entered the apartment at the end of his sentence and exchanged a confused look before Ari slipped off to the bathroom and Alfred settled down next to his best friend.

"You smell like sand."

"Oh, get over it, we both know your sniffer is as good as mine and not an inch more." Alfred retorted with a cheeky grin and he had to hold up an arm to fight off the light smack he earnt.

"Shush! Just because I don't have super smelling doesn't mean you don't smell like sand and I don't like it!" The lighter blonde puffed and lightly smacked the other again. For a good measure he smacked Alfred for a third time and shifted where he was sitting to get the scent of the bay away from him.

Yao turned the folder over and looked at the address, well the lack of one was more like it. He raised a brow and turned the folder over again before slipping a finger under the lip, tearing the sem and he looked inside. The Asian pulled free a slip of paper. He put it back and placed the folder on the table behind him. The blonds perked their heads up and each had questioning looks on their pale faces and he smiled tenderly at them. Ari reappeared with a towel to dry her hair a few minutes later and she looked at her boys with a cocked brow.

"So, who is the folder from? Boss?" She asked as the towel tousled her curls between itself in a mannerism to rid it of the lingering water.

"Boss." Yao said with a nod as he picked the folder back up and he waved it. "New job, this time it's...It's not a bank heist."

"Then what is it?" Ari asked as the feeling of unease rushed off the Chinese male. The black haired man sighed and offered over the folder. The emotional ALPHA grimaced and shook her head. "How are we supposed to steal technology."

Matthew tilted his head and made grabby-grabby hands towards Aricia and she rolled her eyes but handed over the folder. He blinked at it and groaned. "None of us know anything about nanotech and how it plays a role in health and brain scans..."

"You do." Alfred snorted.

"I'm parroting what I've heard on the local science radio station."

"They have those?" Ari asked, confused.

"Yep," Matt hummed and he handed the folder back to Yao. "I'm too young to fake a position in the company the boss is looking at. Yao could do it."

"Matt, you're the only one who understands what you repeat and you know it. You were really good at math and science before your ALPHA ability triggered."

"Neuroscience is _so_ different than Physics and Astronomy."

"But it's a lot like Chemistry and Biology." Alfred pressed as he made eye contact with the other blonde. "We can see if the Boss will send us an ALPHA who can warp some background story for you and make you seem like a really good hire."

"You want to make me seem like a genius?"

"If it would work..."

The plan did work. The company's location caused them to leave Jacksonville and move to Charlotte. A very helpful ALPHA named Georgi joined them for a while, just until Matthew was settled in under the alias "Mathieu Butler" and was defined as a genius by his co-workers. Georgi was rather entertaining with the believable lies he could create and his voice was just the right pitch that it made the people listening _want_ to believe and they don't even think twice no to. If it wasn't for Alfred, they would've fallen prey to the Bulgarian's lies, not that the visitor didn't have truth inside of him, because he did, when he talked about the Boss, he was always truthful.

One day Matthew heard the click of his office door open and he looked up as he turned the desk chair to face the visitor. He blinked behind his red-rimmed glasses but made no effort to take out an ear-bud. "Can I help you?"

"Are you...Matthew E. Williams?" A woman with a full figure and a suit that tugged just the right places asked in a romantically accented voice. Her hair was curled and a bow was holding a her brunette-and-blonde hair in a beautiful waterfall braid. Her cerulean eyes bore into the teen's soul as she awaited his answer. He stared at her in shock before he schooled his feature and shook his head.

"No, sorry, my name is Matthieu Butler. You must be confus-HOLYFUCKTHATHAPPENED!" His lie was cut off by him jumping out of his desk chair and pressing himself against the bureau behind him and the chair slid across the office from the left over momentum he gave it. "W,what was that?"

The woman only smiled politely and pointed to the card that was impaled into his wooden desk. "When you're done lying and ready to give up, contact me. Matthew E. Williams, you will not get away with this, your friends too."

And with that the woman with the piercing gaze was gone, the sound of her heels echoing loudly in her ears.

* * *

So, What the hell just happened? Thoughts, moments, cookies?  
Read, Enjoy maybe Review?


	4. A Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas, Hetalia, the character Aricia and the Monaco used in this production is a version of the one created by Ayla. I own the thoughts and half-arsed plot, thanks.

* * *

_Young and On the Run_  
IIII

After Matthew was sure that the woman was gone, he relaxed from his scare position pressed against the bureau. He walked to his door and looked frantically down the hall, each way before closing his office door and locking it. Next he shut the blinds before spinning around and stalking towards the desk that was abused just moments before.

Running a hand nervously through his hair, Matthew let out an unintelligent noise as his nerves became wrecked once more. It was a business card, a woman could've killed him with a business card. He rolled on the balls of his feet as he rocked back and forth and ran his fingers through his hair again as he tried to decide what to do. Cautiously, he reached a hand forward and gripped the embedded card. He snapped back his hand and let out a cry. The card was hot!

Sucking in a breath, then releasing it, the blonde knelt down to view the car and tilted his head to read it right.

_Emilie G. Dupont - Business Interaction Specialist - 304-555-2314_

Well there was something more on the card but he couldn't read most of it since it was attached to his desk. Rolling his lips between his teeth, Matthew moved back into a standing position. Looking around he tried to find something that would help him dislodge the card from his desk, because he couldn't leave it there, someone would find it and then questions would arise. Finding nothing the blonde reached out once more to poke the card. It wasn't as hot anymore, so that at least, was a good thing.

Waiting for another moment, Matthew grasped the card tightly and yanked. The stock card came free after a moment and he examined the rest of the card. It showed that she was working for a doctor and an email she could also be contacted at. He stared at it for a moment longer before he put it in his pocket. The blonde then moved the large mat with that year's calendar over the small slit in his desk. The false genius then grabbed his items from the office and put them in his messenger bag. Adjusting his headphones and glasses, he unlocked his door and left.

Aricia looked up from her laptop as a sense of dread that sprung from the hallway just as Matthew walked through looking as though he had be assaulted by a ghost. She stood from the breakfast nook and walked over to the teen. Gently, she reached forward and grasped his hands within her own. Willing calmness from herself onto the short male, she closed her eyes and reopened them.

"What is the matter, Matthew?" She asked and watched the boy grimace, look around and worry his lip. She sighed and offered a reassuring smile. "Come on, it could not be that bad?"

The look the young man gave her sent shivers down her spine. She reached up with one hand to stroke his cheek. He looked simply horrified. The brunette tilted her head and tried to calm the other with her powers and he did seem relaxed but troubled nevertheless. "What is wrong?"

"There was this woman," he started. "She asked me by my real name and she had a card."

"A card?" Aricia was very confused as to why that was scary. The blonde offered it up and she read the name aloud. "Emilie Dupont...That name sounds familiar..."

"Familiar?"

"Who sounds familiar?" Alfred asked as he and Yao entered the current HQ, both looking confused as to who, and for that matter, what the two shorter members of their group were discussing. The more Alfred mused over the words he heard he also realised what time it was and who was standing before him, "and why are you home?"

"Hey, that sounds like you don't like me!" Matthew whined before folding his arms upon his chest and running his tongue over his teeth. "There's an ALPHA by the name of Emilie Dupont who came and informed me we aren't going to get away with our plans. She also has a pretty mean throwing arm."

"Did she hurt you?" Alfred instantly started to check his younger for wounds and bruises and bumps. Matthew valiantly attempted to ward off the invasion but it was in vain. He even vocalised that the woman didn't touch him or throw anything at him that hit. Growling and pulling away from the lightly flailing Matt, Alfred made a huffing noise and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Tell the Boss, aru?" Yao suggested, "I mean, it's not like we can actually go through with the plan if this woman is going to interfere."

"Yes we could, all we would need to do was pick a time between the destined date we originally planned, and tonight so the woman could not be sure what day we chose." Aricia argued, putting a hand on the oldest but taking it away quickly thereafter. Yao blinked owlishly at the small woman before shrugging because she did raise a good point. Matthew still held a high position in the company and would be able to get them into the room, and Alfred effectively ruined this woman's ALPHA ability if she caught on and was close to them, but that raised a question of just how far away the woman would be when she threw something at them?

Yao and Aricia started to formulate a slightly variated version of their original plan and would accommodate the new threat and added extra escape plans if something did happen because of the threat. Alfred and Matthew busied themselves with cooking a meal and making faces at each other.

* * *

What is this? The end of the chapter? Welp, review if you enjoyed, hated, didn't care or had a moment during the course of reading this.

My Great-Grandma is in the hospital and I'm off to visit her now.


	5. A Very Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Alphas, Hetalia or the female oc in this story. Emilie Dupont is based off the lovely Ayla's version of Monaco.

* * *

_Young and On the Run_  
V

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" Matthew chanted as he rushed down the stairs, pulling himself over the rail and hopping down to the next level to avoid hands that tried to grab him. He rushed down the next flight and the sound of blood rushing through his ears ran rampant as well as the heartbeats of the people trying to capture him. Two hands latched onto his white coat and he quickly wangled his way out and he let out a small yell for them to go away.

The stairs' exit door was locked and he couldn't give the force required to break it down. Panic settled itself nicely into the pit of the fleeing teen's stomach as he heard the men in suits yell at him to "freeze damn it!" Quickly he launched himself away from the door and down the next flight. None of the doors would open for him and he screeched in frustration and fear once he hit the bottom floor and the door wouldn't budge.

_This was not a good day at all._

"Where is Matthew?" Aricia asked once the group gathered together at the rendezvous point they declared a few days prior. Each person had that look of "I thought he was with you" and each groaned that overly morbid groan of fear and worry. "I am sure he will come."

They stood for a few more minutes before Alfred lost his patience and he turned back to the building. He looked ready to take back off and Yao gripped the other's shoulder to prevent just that. "She said he would come."

"He would've been here."

"Going back will only put you at risk and besides, we need to get the memory stick to Georgi, aru." Yao insisted as Alfred yanked his arm back.

"He would've been here..." Alfred stated again. Aricia let out a squeal as she leapt back and bumped into the Asian behind her. The two men turned to face the cause.

"Bonjour ALPHAS." A woman with a suit that tugged in just the right places and showed she filled them perfectly. Her eyes were cold as she wore a disarming smile. She nodded to them and understood she was in a zone where none of their powers worked. "Emilie Dupont."

"I figured that much when there was a card flying at my face." Aricia snarled in response as she tensed her body for fighting. Alfred narrowed his eyes and looked around as Yao put himself between the brunette threat and his.

"Where's Matthew?" Alfred asked in a tone that was more of a demand. The force manipulating ALPHA rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with what will become of you?" She asked with an amused look behind her glasses. "And Matthew is safe, for now."

"Give him back." Alfred took a step towards the brunette-and-blonde, gripping his hand into a tight fist.

"Or," she drew out the word and continued, "you could join him under arrest and get help."

"We do not need your help!" Ari pointed out with a heated glare. "There is nothing the matter with us."

"Nothing wrong with you? You steal things for a man that has naty plans for this world."

"You don't know the Boss, so shut up." Yao cut in and added. "It would be wise for you to give us back our friend, aru."

"Actually, it would be wise for you to put your hands behind your back." Emilie said as she shifted her stance, hip jutting and hand being placed on it. She now wore a coy smile and it was well earned as men in suits and some normal police cropped up from the civilian background.

Blue met gold which met teal and the three broke away from each other. Yao launched himself at the closest officer clad in a suit. Alfred the closest one to Emilie and Aricia at the too cocky woman herself. The field of power null carried away from the Asian and he ripped off his gloves and attached the hand to the man's face, earning a howl of pain from the suit. Aricia and Emilie dropped into a tussle as the emotional ALPHA kept them close to Alfred who gut punched and took out whomever came closest to him that was a threat.

Together they incapacitated the small band of police, leaving them burnt or in too much pain to move and make an effort to capture the three unruly adults. They then looked around and spotted an armor truck driving passed. Aricia acted instantly, rushing into the street and standing out in front of the vehicle

The screech the car armored truck made was gut wrenching and for a moment it looked like it would raise up and flip onto the small woman who stood bravely in its path. As soon as it was halted, the two men sprang upon it. Yao's hands rested on the latch and melted a hole in mere moments by his rage's fuel. He opened the doors and they were greeted by a yell from the suit inside and a muffled howl from their missing blonde. Alfred got in the hull as Yao moved to the small woman's side as she stared down and inflicted emotional anchors on the driver and his partner. A minute later Alfred came from the hull, a tied up Matthew in his arms. He nodded to Yao and Ari before they set off from the crime scene as fast as they could.

**Today was not a good day.**

* * *

Welp, that's something that happened. Tell me what you think, were doing, screaming about, crying about, dreaming about! Review, Read, Enjoy and go on with your day!


End file.
